One Girl Revolution
by Bored-Random-Girl-73834
Summary: AU! In this world Harry Potter was born female was declared the Girl Who Lived. She got accepted to Merrity's Military Academy of Magic at the age of seven and later enrolls in Durmstrang. The full summary is inside. I just want to warn you that this story contains Manipulative!Dumbledore, Possible Slash, OC's, Possible sex scenes, and Darkish!FemHarry. There is NO Weasley Bashing


**Title:** One Girl Revolution

**Full Summary:** Hazel Potter 'The Girl Who Lived' was raised treated horrible by her family until she got accepted to Merrity's Military Academy of Magic at the age of seven. There she not only did she learned about magic, she also learned hold to control it and herself. Hazel Potter, age eleven chose to attend Durmstrang Institute and be adopted by her Lawyer and his wife. Fourth Year comes around and Dumbledore meets a very different Hazel Potter. She is a force he had not planned for.

**Pairings: **Hazel Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now.), Nicholas Mallory/ Lilith Mallory

**Warnings:** This is in an Alternate Universe and there will be; Strong Language, Lots of OCs, Powerful!Independent!Durmstrang!FemHarry, Threesome Couplings, and Manipulative!Dumbledore (But Not Evil… kinda).

**Disclaimer:** I am pretty sure I am not JK Rowling, because if I was I would be able to say I owned the awesomeness that is: Harry Potter.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Hazel Snow Potter was a smart little girl, she would be turning 7 years old in a weeks' time. Hazel was one of the often described as kind, shy, and intelligent for a six year old. She was currently making breakfast for the household. Her Aunt and Uncle usually made her help with the cooking and cleaning.

It was a normal day so after making plates for each of the Dursley's Hazel ate the small amount that was leftover for her. Her Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual barely listening to his wife Petunia as she gossiped to him, and their son Dudley stuffing his face. The four were all startle when they heard the doorbell.

Hazel watched as her Aunt answered the door. She could make out a large man, it seemed that Vernon and Dudley could see him as well so the males walked into the living room to see what was going on. Vernon walked next to Petunia and Dudley took a seat on the couch wiping his mouth with his sleeves. Hazel stayed behind in the kitchen to wash dishes.

"Ah Good Morning, my name is Nicholas Mallory, I am from Merrity's Military Academy, may I come in," Nicholas told the woman that stood before him. Nicholas was a very handsome man well-built, with fair skin, light brown hair, and really nice doe shaped hazel eyes.

"Come in," Petunia spoke the man warmly.

"May we ask why you are here," Vernon asked in his kindest fake voice.

Nicholas walked in taking a seat across from Dudley. Hazel looked over to the living room and could easily tell that the man wasn't buying the Dursley's nice acted, "I am here about your niece. You see we scout all over the world for students who are academically above average like your niece."

Hearing this Hazel slowly walked over to the living door so she could hear more.

Vernon was intrigued, "Military School you say."

"Yes, welook for highly gifted students. It isn't a secret that young Hazel is definitely academically gifted," Nicholas said his eye glancing to the kitchen.

"I would like to hear more," Petunia said very interested on what will come of the girl if they were to send her to this school.

"Well we are a year round Academy for primarily male students between the ages of 7 to 11 and you niece is one of the few girls whom we believe would excel in our school's environment. She would be going there on a full academic scholarships and we are very confident that she will receive full scholarships to our sister school Durmstrang Institute which is for students at the ages 11 to 18," Nicholas explained.

"Would we need to buy anything," Vernon said happily and completely on bored with sending the girl to a year round Military school.

Nicholas shook his head, "No our students wear a uniform and we provide everything that they could possibly need."

"Will she ever need to come home," Petunia asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, but only for a week and a half in August however when she begins Durmstrang I do not believe she will ever have to return if she doesn't want to and if she does it will be for less than a week," Nicholas explained.

"When would they start," Petunia asked.

"Well orientation begins tomorrow," Nicholas said. "So I am under the impression that you will be allowing your niece to attend."

"Yes, of course," both Petunia and Vernon exclaimed.

"Okay, I will send a car tomorrow morning," Nicholas said before pulling out a neatly folded brown dress, black stockings, and a pair of boots out his bag. "She is to be wearing this and her hair is to be pulled out of her face in a braid or a ponytail."

That Day was probably Hazel's best day ever since she lived with the Dursley family. After the man had left her Aunt and Uncle called her in the room and explained that she would be living at the school and the if she did well at the school she would get Dudley's second bedroom room for her time back at the house. However if she got herself kicked out of the school she'd be in her cupboard for a year.

They next morning her Aunt woke her up early had her wash and braided her hair into a French braid. She dressed in her new uniform before she heard the car outside. She grabbed the knapsack which was just one of Dudley's old ones at only contained her baby blanket and a stuffed dog she had for as long as she could remember.

Hazel took a deep breath as she climbed into the car to her surprise the inside of the car was much larger then she thought and sitting across from her was the man Nicholas.

"Hello Miss Potter. I am Nicholas Mallory a lawyer. I was sent by Merrity's Military Academy of Magic to extract you," he explained. "I am a Merrity Alumni and I will be assisting you with your family funds and other such thing."

Hazel blinked, "Magic?"

"Ah, yes I was told that you hadn't been told. I will be blunt you are a witch," said Nicholas very firmly.

"Well that isn't a very nice thing to call someone," Hazel said crossing her arms pouting.

Nicholas signed, "Merlin knows what you are talking about. I mean you can do magic. You are a witch."

Hazel froze, "So it's magic. I'm a witch… not a freak."

"Of course you are not a freak! Who told you that you're a freak," Nicholas said affronted.

Hazel looked down, "My family… they said I was a freak and that should have died in the car crash that killed my mummy and daddy."

Nicholas's eyes widen, "Did they hit you?"

"Uh no, but they let Dudley hit me. He and his friends made it a game called Hazel-Hunt," Hazel said looking out the window.

"That is no way to treat a kid," said Nicholas.

"It wasn't a car crash was it," Hazel whispered. "My parents, I remember Mummy yelling at someone not to hurt me… then a green light."

Nicholas sighed not wanting to be the one to tell a six year girl her parents were murder, "Hazel it saddens me that one had told you how your parents pasted. Your mother and father were killed by the Dark Lord. I don't know why he decided to go after your family but he did. He killed your parents, but, then, he went to kill you, casting the killing curse straight at you. It reflected straight back at him, you survived with nothing but that scar and banished Voldemort, making you incredibly very famous, and you are known as The Girl Who Lived, savior of our world. Not only because you banished the Dark Lord but because you survived the killing curse."

Hazel froze as the scene that played in her mind. She saw her dad fight the man with crimson eyes that shined even in the night; she saw her father fall after being hit with a red curse. Then her Mother begging and pleading for the man to kill her not Hazel, and then the same red curse. Hazel watched as the man with red eyes turn his stick, no- his wand, on a younger Hazel, he saw a spell cast and reflected back almost as if by a mirror. The man, no- the Dark Lord turned to dust.

"I remember…" Hazel whispered. "They did love me."

"Of course they did," Nicholas smiled.

Hazel pushed her glasses up on her nose more, "Do you teach at Merrity as well?"

"I do, being a lawyer in the Wizarding world isn't as well paying as it is in the Muggle world. I teach Transfiguration," he explained, "As well as being the Physical Education teacher."

The car soon came to a stop and Hazel noticed they were not at school but at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Both Nicholas and Hazel exited the car.

"I believe you need some more clothing and books. My wife and I will take you shopping. I've even made a withdraw of 100 gallons from your trust vault."

"There you are. I've been waiting," a woman said walking out the pub. She was stunning with her thick, chestnut hair that fell to her shoulders, a heart-shaped face, and penetrating black eyes that resembled tunnels.

"Hello Love," Nicholas said pecking her on the lips. "Hazel, this is my wife Lilith. She will be joining us today. She also works at Merrity. She is the Charms teacher and also one of the Med-witches which are like nurses."

Lilith crouched down to look Hazel straight in the eyes and smiled, "You are a beautiful little girl."

Hazel blushed; no one had ever talked to her like this. Looking into the woman's eyes it was like she could see all emotions; happiness, love, and pride but what threw Hazel off was the sadness hidden deep within the woman.

"Hey," Hazel smiled back.

"Let's get you into some nice clothes and I bet you are hungry too," Lilith smiled taking one of Hazel's hands. "You know me and Nick have a son. He's a lot younger than you but I bet you'd like him a lot."

"Really, I never had a friend before," Hazel smiled hopefully at the woman.

"Yes, his name is Sirius," Lilith said smiled at the young girl. "I bet when you get to Merrity you'll have tons of friends."

* * *

**September 1, 1991, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Just over a month had passed since Dumbledore found out the Girl Who Lived was missing, tonight had been the sort and she had not attend Hogwarts. He hadn't truly believed she was gone until tonight, when the 11 year old didn't step forward to be sorted into Gryffindor. The wards had fallen on her Birthday notifying him the she had not been in the house for more than a year. His plans had been ruined. He had no use for Nicholas' stone and Quirrell. Now his priority would not be to test Hazel, but to find her.

First he had freed Black. The news of Hazel's disappearance would blind him as to why had not come for the man before. He brought back Lupin as well. They have been in need of a Duel Instructor for some time now and would be offering him the position when his is in full heath and he brought back the Defense Against Dark Creatures for Remus to teach.

Unknowing to Dumbledore far away Hazel Potter sat in the Durmstrang Dining Hall next to her new third year mentor Viktor happily eating her dinner talking about what extracurricular activities she was going to join with her friends from Merrity.

* * *

**Happy New Year. With a New year comes a new fiction and another new Fem!Harry. Leave reviews on the couples if you want and I will make a poll. (But I don't write Fem!Harry/Ron).**


End file.
